


Human Chakra Pill

by BoPeepWithNoSheep



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canonical Child Abuse, Gen, Non-consensual Medical Procedures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 20:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5220266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoPeepWithNoSheep/pseuds/BoPeepWithNoSheep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uzumaki Karin never asked for her name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human Chakra Pill

        Uzumaki Karin never asked for her name. She remembers running from village to village with mother, once a proud Uzushiogakure shinobi forced to hide her headband and name for their safety. Karin remembers mother's whispers to her at night, history lessons taught by candlelight. Every village they go to they only stay for a short time, it's too dangerous for the few remaining Uzumaki's to be anything but nomads. No hidden villages had reached out to aid them during the attack but all of them clamor for the scraps of what's left.

        Uzumaki Karin is five years old when they finally settle for the first time. Mother tells her she has worked out a deal with Kusagakure, that if she agrees to work in their hospital healing injured shinobi then they will allow the two of them to stay within the village, protected from bloodline hunters. However, a life on the run from bloodline hunters seems a better alternative to Karin as her mother comes home each day, covered in bite marks and so chakra exhausted she can do little more than eat and sleep.

        One day, when Karin cries openly for her mother when she leaves, mother's escort turns on her and yells that her mother is a medic of Kusagakure now and that she must do anything to heal the shinobi of the village. Karin wants to scream at him for that, but she knows it will only cause stress for her mother and Karin would die before she harmed her mother like the monsters of Kusa. The girl has seen the shell-shocked look in her mother's eyes when she returns from the hospitals late at night, heard her teary pleads for her clans forgiveness when she thinks Karin is asleep. It is how Karin knows that many of these shinobi were likely part of the Uzushiogakure massacre.

        When Karin is ten her mother dies with little fanfare. She is given no funeral and not even a grave, even the ambient chakra left by her corpse is too valuable to waste. Karin is dragged to the hospital where her world becomes nothing but blood and teeth. They haul her about, crying and screaming, like a ragdoll. Look at her like she is an object and not a child. They tell her that this is her duty. That with her mother gone now she too is a so called medic-nin of Kusagakure.

        It doesn't matter that she has no training. Kusagakure is in a war and she is dragged from battlefield to battlefield. So many bodies. So many scars. She grows used to the sight of bloody limbless bodies and the way that death clings to her so called patients as their jaws latch onto her limbs and siphon out nearly every last drop of her chakra. Sometimes she wishes they would simply finish it, suck until she's bone dry and dying—But they learned from her mother and will not make the same mistake twice

        When she is twelve they send her to the chunnin exams for the sole purpose of becoming a living chakra pill for her stronger teammates. The two make sure that she knows as such, left alone and petrified in the awful forest. When a roar sounds behind her she knows that death will meet her soon. She has no hope of defending herself, she runs only out of instinct. She stumbles and falls, the scroll she had been left with tumbling from her hand.

        The Uzumaki were once a great clan, one of the greatest but Uzumaki Karin is just a little girl.

        Her life changes in that moment, there is no fanfare or celebration, only a boy no older than herself. Her eyes are wide and her heartbeat erratic, she can do nothing but stare at her rescuer. She had done nothing for him, had no ties to him, but he still swept down before her, killing the bear and saving her small, worthless life. Words cannot describe her feelings, they sputter within her throat even as the boy expresses disappointment over the earth scroll she possesses. However, what stands out so starkly is the fact that, for the first time she can remember, there is a smile directed at her with no malice hidden within.

        Uzumaki Karin knows with absolute certainty that she will never, for as long as she lives, forget that smile.


End file.
